roleplaysean_friendsforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodee
Blood! Bloodee is a ghoul Also he is a Cyborg, he is Has a Brother Named Devin/Sean (TheBeastNamedSean,Also Said in Trivia), though he may look human, he has a lot of tricks up his sleeves, Bloodee was also a leader of a ghoul army, he is the strongest ghoul of all, he even was able to beat Kaneki, though he was defeated by bajiwolf after he invaded his Camp, Bloodee and bajiwolf confronted TheBeastNamedSean and he told them to ask to come to an adventure, TheBeastNamedSean said they can get loot and have good foods, Bloodee accepts but bajiwolf refuses because he has to work with Bloodee ( ಥـْـِـِـِـْಥ) Apperance (cringe Blood picture I drew) History Blood was a Simple man, Born 1999, He worked In the Army, He was a Combat Soldier, Until he was walking with his 'Girl- Friend' (not really) And she Snapped She was a ghoul, Blood ran in Fear Sprinting his Heart off, So fast he Felt like he Lost his Stomach, Guts. But he Really did, He fell Holding his Stomach Saying in his mind 'No, No, Its impossible!' Over and over, It was his last Moments until "THRAHSHHSHHHHHHHH" His 'Ghouly-friend' was Squashed, Blood was found and rushed to the hospital, His New guts, Were Ghoul Guts -DUN DUN DUUUUUN- Nah just Kidding That's Tokyo ghoul He was Just born An OP ghoul but everyone thinks its the story above except for Rolite and Sean who knows it.. Personality Most RPS He Is Stupid, But he can be Emotionless,Nice,Sarcastic a lot And Funny.He also likes Sakuya9166 Powers skills and abilites * Kagune powers-Over The Limit * Enhanced strength-He managed to keep up with Sean and Sometimes win * Enhanced senses-He is displayed to have these * Tankuma|God| Weaknesses * A bit stupid-His stupidity might get ahead of him * Enraged easily-He gets enraged easily * Pretty stupid - He is pretty stupid * If he is Shown an Anime Char Death (That he likes) He bursts into Tears ( ಥــِـِـِـْಥ) Trivia * Bloodee Is TheBeastNamedSean's Brother 'o'. He is also the Cousin of Rolitex He is a ghoul aswell He was in the army. (whole section about rolitex at bottom) Forms/ Anger moments When he first Was with Baji, He thought that baji and Sean died, So he lost control He went Bizzare on his Father His Kagune Didn't come Out, His Eyes Were Pure Dark He was Mumbling 'Tuzama 100%' He then Screamed 'DDDIIIEEEEE' Rolite Just grabbed Sean And Baji Before the Planet Exploded (They were On Another Planet In another Galaxy) The Explosion was so big.. 2 Planets Were Destroyed!And that was his 2nd Strongest :O Moves Bloodee's Favourite Weapon/Move Is Called 'Kachagune' It is a Mix Between Kajuka (Bloodees Powerfull Kagune) And Corchino (Bloodees Strongest Sword) He Has a Chance against One Punch man With it Altough he would still lose, Another movie is Called 'Smash' Or 'Die' When he says this He Punches someone With Extreme Strong Force (Boku no hero Academia) Another move is where he is Pissed he says "Now.. NOW IM PISSED!!" Matter Forms Around him Going Darker His Feet Crunch in the ground And up to 100m Gets Damaged (Human, Most likely Death, God: ????, Ghoul: Cannot Fight Aka Weakenned, Other: I dunno I Havint tested .3.) The one he says is the 'Funnest' is called 'I Kill You Die' He Goes all Physco The Enemies Vision Going Weird Blood laughs Like a Physco Wich he is in this Form The Enemy's Blood cells start to Weaken The Enemy starts to Crumble And the after 30 minutes of pain, The Enemy Dies, This can be cured by Bloodee's Blood But they only have 30 minutes, Feeding Fenzie is Where He Goes on a crazy feeding Frenzi! Hobbys Watching/Reading Anime/Manga,Fighting,Killing,Weights,Training ANNNDD MILLIIOONNSSS MORE!!!! Rival When Blood was Asked to go on adventures with TheBeastNamedSean He Met his Rival, 'BajiWolf' He is a Good Guy Its just Baji And blood don't Like each other ||Although Bloods Main Enemy is Shigeo|| In season 3, Blood's new rival was Sean, since he grew stronger than Blood. Rolitexccelver Rolitexccelver is Bloodee's Cousin Rolitex is a ghoul although he isint a Cyborg aswell, Rolitex And Bloodee Are Like brothers They fought together, Altough still in Highschool they Don't Get along there Rolitex and Bloodee see each other Everyday So, Yeah ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).